


Once A Decade I Ask Of You

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apples of Idunn, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Inktober, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Worried Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Loki had it all planned out and it was finally the day to ask his love a question that had been burning on his lips for far too long.But Anthony didn't appear by the time they had agreed on and Loki grew worried.How long would he be left to wait like this?





	Once A Decade I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I did an oopsie and accidentally wrote something for the inktober art today?
> 
> Yeah. It's like 4:30am by now kjdsf enjoy XD

Loki wasn't worried. He  _ wasn't. _

It was just.

Late.

Looking out of the window, the sun had already set a fair while ago, only the city lights illuminating the sky.

Of course, he  _ could _ just check. He could ask Jarvis. He did before!

"Jar--" Loki's voice trailed off and he sighed, slumping down in his seat at the dinner table. 

It had been a few hours since Loki had prepared dinner, had agreed with Anthony a while ago already that they'd have a dinner date today.

Of course, he hadn't told Anthony the significance, wanted to keep it for himself just a bit longer. 

Of course, Anthony couldn't know about an Aesir holiday, a tradition, just once every decade.

They'd only been together for seven years. An insignificant amount to any immortal. Such a pair as them wouldn't celebrate  _ this _ normally. Too short in the Aesir eyes.

But. Here was the thing. 

Loki loved Anthony.

He loved him and wanted this. Wanted…

Anthony told him he wouldn't forget their date. Would be there on time, because he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was important to Loki.

Loki hoped that Anthony would feel the same…

But he told Loki to not bother him in the workshop today, that he'd been too protective of Anthony and that he wanted some time for himself…

But Loki was protective for a reason. Wasn't love enough a reason to want to protect? 

He couldn't bear to see Anthony hurt, didn't want to see blood on his love. 

Yes, he had been even more protective lately as they approached this current day, but it was only normal.

And now Anthony wasn't coming. It was dark, dinner would have been cold hours ago had Loki's magic not been keeping it warm and fresh and Anthony wasn't  _ here _ .

Loki had smiled and sat at the table, book in hand that he wasn't really reading waiting for Anthony.

And the time of dinner came and went and Anthony didn’t appear. Loki’s smile had dimmed, but it didn’t vanish, Anthony would still come, was just a tad late. Had to clean up some final things in the workshop and would come up shortly. Hair all messed up, oil stains on his clothes. Loki would want to immediately take those off Anthony, take him to bed, but he wouldn’t because there was dinner to be had.

As more time passed Loki became worried, what if something happened to Anthony? What if there was an accident in the lab? Had some villain attacked?

He wanted to teleport down, make sure Anthony was alright, but he’d  _ promised. _

Anthony had asked to be alone, had asked Loki not to interrupt him.

“This is important, Lokes. You want me to be safe, yes? I need to finish this and you won’t need to be so worried anymore.”

His eyes had shone with sincere warmth, Loki thought he saw his own love reflected in the molten honey of his love’s gaze.

Loki had stopped looking at the time, every minute felt like an eternity as Loki sat quietly and alone. Every second felt like it was running too fast, the day getting shorter and shorter. Soon it would be fully over and Loki would have missed his chance, he couldn’t, he  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to wait for another decade.

Loki stood up abruptly, he had to check on Anthony, he couldn’t let this chance be left unused. 

Loki stopped in front of the elevator and turned around again, he’d promised Anthony.

But Loki couldn’t wait for another ten years, he’d been waiting for this day for the better half of a decade already.

It was clear though what Anthony’s answer would be if Loki just barged in like this.

Loki, he.

He didn’t know what to do and ended up pacing the penthouse floor.

Maybe he could ask Thor to check on Anthony, but Thor also had someone to spend the day with, he knew that Thor took it casually this time around, unlike Loki, but it would still be rude to interrupt.

In the end, Loki couldn’t get himself to leave and he ended up standing in front of the windows overseeing New York. Actually, he stood in front of the window he’d thrown Tony out of all that time ago. Wasn’t this where it all started, in this very room? 

Loki had first become intrigued in the mortal, had pursued him further, courted him, fallen in love. Now. 

Now he just wanted to--

Anthony had asked before, hadn’t known how it was done on Asgard, still didn’t know and Loki had refused. Loki had seen the heartbreak in Anthony’s eyes that night.

Had understood when Anthony didn’t leave his workshop in days.

And then he’d come back, smiling. Pretended that nothing had happened.

And now Loki wouldn’t even be given the chance to ask, the chance to find if Anthony still felt the same as back then.

He hoped, oh, how he hoped.

But time was running short and Loki wouldn’t have the chance to ask for another decade.

Loki wasn’t truly Aesir, so he didn’t have to adhere to their tradition. Some other actual Aesir did not either, but it was not proper. This was how Loki had grown up and he had always dreamed of finding someone.

Finding someone he’d like to ask out on this day, this day and more.

Hadn’t found anyone until Anthony.

Anthony who was already old, Anthony who lived too dangerously. Anthony, a mortal whom he couldn’t offer anything more, not like this, not with their connection amounting to living together for a few scant years in older eyes.

Loki’s head fell forward, his forehead pressed against the cold glass as he closed his eyes.

It made things worse as he saw Anthony in front of himself, aging and becoming old. Fighting and being hurt. Something worse.

Loki whimpered softly. He couldn’t break his promise to Anthony, but he  _ wanted _ to.

Wanted to teleport to Anthony this second, hold him close, kiss him, scold him for worrying Loki, kiss him more, ask him to spend centuries with Loki, bundle him up in a blanket, cuddling, drinking tea and kiss him.

Time was running short for his little mortal and Loki could only watch it happen.

“Master Loki,” Jarvis said from above and jolted Loki out of his thoughts.

When had he sunken to the ground in front of the window?

Loki blinked as he lightly shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. It didn’t really work, but Jarvis called out to him again and Loki forced himself to stand back up on slightly shaking legs.

“Yes, Jarvis? What is the matter?” Loki asked and headed towards the dining table, maybe Anthony would finally come up?

“Sir has asked that you join him in his workshop as he finally managed to finish his project a few moments ago,” came Jarvis’ answer and Loki stopped.

Anthony had.

Without another ounce of hesitation, Loki appeared downstairs, right behind where his magic had located Anthony slung his arms around the shorter man.

Naturally, Anthony yelped at his sudden appearance, but Loki didn’t care as he leaned forward and buried his face in Anthony’s hair. It was soft as always and lightly tickled at his nose. He’d missed holding Anthony close like this, even if it had only been a day that they had been parted.

Loki felt Anthony try to squirm out of his grip, but Loki held on too tightly. “Lokiii,” his captive whined softly. “I can’t show you what I made if you squish me to death.”

With a snort, Loki only tightened his grip on Anthony even more, but lifted his head again, though he immediately missed the comforting warmth Anthony radiated on his face. “I think I am quite capable to see things even with you in my arms, love.”

Unable to see it from how he was holding Anthony, Loki could still feel the exaggerated eye roll Anthony gave in a moment of silence, but instead of arguing further, he just leaned closer still to Loki’s chest.

They both relished the close contact for a second, before Loki’s impatience made itself known. “So, will you show me now what had more importance to be finished building than coming to our date, crazy inventor mine?”

Anthony sighed and tried to dislodge himself from Loki again. He let him go this time.

Turning around Anthony took Loki’s hands in his and lifted them to his face to kiss Loki’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, Loki. I know how important this was to you, but I couldn’t… this had to be perfect, you know? As perfect as the man whom I was making this for!”

Loki’s breath hitched slightly. Anthony had made him a gift? But. This had to be coincidence, he didn’t know the Aesir culture, didn’t know what was customary on a day like this especially when one wanted to ask--

Anthony had dragged him to the middle of his workshop and only now Loki saw something standing there, a huge cloth thrown over to obscure what it was, but Loki could guess from the shape and Anthony’s earlier words. He’d said he’d be safe once he was done with this and this form was just like one of Anthony’s suits. 

He must have finished the newest version and was about to show Loki, though he never bothered to hide it like this.

When Anthony pulled the cloth away with a “tada!”, Loki understood why as well.

This suit... its design was sleeker than Anthony’s own, taller, fit to accommodate someone of a different body type than Anthony, someone like Loki.

The colors too, all black gold and silver. There wasn’t any green, but Loki could guess what Anthony had planned, seeing as there was no glowing blue arc reactor light in this suit.

It was obviously made for him.

Almost as if--

“You know, all those years ago. When I first asked you, yes? I was beaten up, sad and terribly drunk and I asked Thor. I asked him why you would refuse me, that you said you loved me, but still didn’t say  _ yes _ .” Anthony remarked and Loki looked back towards his love. 

Eyes wide, unbelieving and filled with so much affection, Loki only saw that love reflected to him from Anthony.

“And Thor, he told me about this ridiculous tradition up there in god land. That you could only propose on this one stupid day every decade? And you know, maybe that’s not that bad for you fucking long-lived people, but I’m just a human, you asshole! I’m impatient and I just love you so fucking much, Loki. And I couldn’t, couldn’t fucking understand how you could do it!” Anthony shook his head, uncomprehending and stepped close to Loki, laying his hands on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki remained quiet, his gaze flickering to the suit that Anthony had made him. The  _ armor _ he presented Loki with to. To ask Loki again, because of course, of course! His love couldn’t have him be the one to ask, not when Loki wounded his pride by already shooting him down once.

“And then Thor told me more,” Anthony continued on, “about all these weird traditions of yours, how he himself never cared  _ too  _ much, but you always loved spending time with your mother, from preparing tea in the proper way with her to center your spirit and meditate, to helping her in the garden and her weaving, she taught you much more than Thor ever cared to remember. But he did know of this. Knew what was expected when one wanted to propose, which date once every ten years it was possible and what kind of gift to present.”

Anthony smiled and let Loki go, stepping back. 

He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before opening them again and regarding Loki with a serious look.

“Prince Loki, I know your feelings might not have changed since the last time I have asked you this question. I am aware that you merely planned to spend this day as a normal couple would, a date and a further closeness than usual. You may be fine with the state of our relationship, but I am not. I’m only mortal and my time is running short, so I’d rather not have to wait longer for this than needed and even if your answer remains the same, I shall ask you again a decade from now.”

Then Anthony dropped down on a knee and bowed low in front of Loki.

“Loki, my Prince. The love of my life. In the world of the gods, my standing may be low and I can’t offer you a life together forever, seeing as my own is so fleeting. But I can aide you with my intellect and built you this armor as proof of my capabilities to protect you. I offer to share with you everything that I own, my life in your hands and I only ask for yours in return.”

Tony looked back up in that moment his eyes shining with hope as one of his hands took a box out of his pocket.

Opening it he revealed a ring of a golden snake biting its own tail, emerald in place of the eyes. It was the same ring as the last time he’d asked Loki and Loki had to admit that he’d been thinking about it far too often since Anthony left with it after Loki’s refusal. 

Exchanging rings wasn’t part of Asgard’s tradition, but it made Loki smile. His little Midgardian wanted to propose to him in the way Loki had learned, but couldn’t help himself from mixing their traditions.

With a hopeful smile towards Loki, Tony asked once more: “Will you spend the rest of my life with me and marry me, Lokes?” 

Loki couldn’t help himself, he chuckled. Of course, Anthony couldn’t keep up the formality until the end and threw a nickname into it. 

Such an adorable idiot.

“Well? Is this your way of saying I’m a ridiculous mortal and I shouldn’t have gone to all this effort for nothing?” Tony asked from where he still kneeled on the ground, ring box in hand. His gaze was still hopeful, but Loki could also see the doubt.

Falling to his own knees in front of his mortal, Loki smiled at Tony before saying: “You’re a ridiculous mortal and you definitely shouldn’t have gone to all this effort--”

He saw Tony’s face drop immediately and hurried to continue.

“--But it wasn’t for nothing, I am truly grateful that you did this for me. You learned culture that is alien to you, only to make me feel comfortable and loved. I never thought you’d attempt to understand me in this way, Anthony. But knowing that you do, I only feel reassured in my decision.”

Loki reached forward and took the hand in which Anthony still held the ring box into his own.

“Anthony Edward Stark, though it has only been a few years since we got to know each other and started courting, I feel a deeper connection to you than I have ever felt with anyone in my life, even my mother pales in comparison to you. I cannot imagine spending my life without you any longer, you have become an integral part of my happiness in such short time. I am sure that were I to ask a seer he would confirm what I feel to be true, we are a fated match, meant to be together and better one another. Someone to find true happiness with.”

Loki let go of Anthony’s hands with one of his own to reach into his pocket dimension to take out the gift Frigga had given him just yesterday.

“Anthony, Avenger of Midgard, who has made the name of a god of invention his own, even if he is no such thing, my eternal love. You know I have made myself many enemies over the years, you know that I’ll ask for your help when I can’t handle them myself and will drag you into danger together with me. But you also know that I will protect you with all I am, I give you my seidr and intellect to help you learn, to help your inventions evolve further and better. I offer you my all as well, my life in those hands of yours, yours in mine.”

Loki pulled out the fruit he’d held close to himself in his pocket dimension. Anthony gasped as he caught sight of it.

“And finally, I present you this apple, so we may be bound to each other for longer than your mortal time would allow. So we may be together until one of us falls in battle and waits for the other to join him again.”

Loki smiled brightly at his still mortal love.

“I accept your proposal, my lovely moron.” 

With that said, Loki leaned close to Anthony and caught his lips in a short kiss before leaning back again.

“I hope you are aware that you made me worried all evening and I’d been planning to propose to you on this day since before you proposed to me that first time. You didn’t have to go to these lengths, love”

Anthony who had still looked at the apple in Loki’s hand a bit dazedly, lifted his eyes to look into Loki’s own. “But I did have to because this is how your people do it, this is what you’ve always dreamed of and I wouldn’t want you to not experience it by falling in love with a mortal.”

Loki shook his head and caught Anthony’s lips with his own again. 

When they parted from each other again, Loki whispered softly into Anthony’s ear. “It isn’t this formal proposal I have always dreamed of. It’s always been the person that I would one day love enough to propose to. Someone I can share soft kisses with, someone that I won’t mind talking to for hours and hours on end, that won’t make lazy mornings seem like a boring waste of time, someone to cuddle and tickle and laugh with and  _ love _ .”

“Loki, can you believe me when I say that I still wanted this to be perfect, for you? I’m sorry, I left you alone without a word for so long, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to do it the right way, and I also want you to teach me more. We’ll have to go up there soon and meet your parents, right? I’m honestly not quite sure if Thor  _ could _ have even taught me how to behave in a situation like that. I’m sorry for the worry I caused. But I’m also happy I could do it like this, if only for every single spark of happiness I’ve seen in your eyes.” Anthony whispered back, before shifting to sit in Loki’s lap still on the ground.

Pulling Anthony closer, with his hands around his stomach, Loki teleported them back upstairs onto one of Anthony’s couches.

Looking around for a second, Loki quickly decided what he wanted to do. With a quick wave of his hand, he also summoned them a blanket as well as two hot cups of tea that were steaming quite nicely.

“If you’re so sorry, I’m sure you won’t mind indulging me in a little cuddle session, I have been quite lonely this evening and you must be exhausted from all the building and inventing you did today.” 

And so the two of them found each other cuddled together on the couch, enjoying the closeness of the other as they drifted away, tea sitting in front of them, held steaming warm by Loki’s magic.

Apple, ring, and suit all left behind down in the workshop, they were not what was truly important.

To them, each other was the most precious thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also here's a [link to the art on tumblr](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/188160579844/day-5-build-this-one-is-a-bit-late-as-i-was) with a different angle to show the sparkliness of the gold and silver pens :)


End file.
